Ancient Egypt - Day 11 (Chinese version: pre-1.8)
:This page is about the level before the v1.8 update. For the version after the update, see Ancient Egypt - Day 11 (Chinese version). :For the international version of this level, see Ancient Egypt - Day 11. Ancient Egypt |Type = Special Delivery |Flag = Two |EM = Thirteen |Objective 1 = Survive a massive attack in Ancient Egypt |Plant = |Zombie = |FR = 1 World Key, 24 more stars obtainable, a star |NR = A money bag |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 10 (Chinese version: pre-1.8) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 1 (Chinese version: pre-1.8)}} Dialogue (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Whoa... This world goes to eleven! That's crazy! (After completing the level) (Penny appears) Penny: That was the last mummy. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: That's a WRAP!!!! HAHAHAHAH! Penny: According to my gauges... Penny: User Dave has been waiting to use that joke since we got here. Crazy Dave: Do you know what's better than a wrap? A Taco. Let's go! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) (After obtaining the prize) Crazy Dave: It appears to be some sort of gate... of stars. Crazy Dave: I'll call it GATESTAR! Penny: Actually that is a Star Gate. Penny: By earning the World Key we can unlock the gate... Penny: And travel to another time! Penny: The map shows you where new Stars can be earned! Crazy Dave: That's just crazy enough to work! Difficulty This level has an easy difficulty as it is played in a Special Delivery style and there is an abundance of Plant Food. But it'll be harder a little bit once the first wave is over. Ambush zombies will appear often in this level, so the player must be careful of them. Waves |note1 = 100% Plant Food |zombie2 = |note2 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie3 = |zombie4 = 1 |note4 = Sandstorm! |ambush4 = |zombie5 = |note5 = 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = 5 |zombie7 = |note7 = 500%/7 Plant Food; Sandstorm! |ambush7 = |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = 100%/7 Plant Food |zombie10 = 2 4 |note10 = 600%/7 Plant Food; Sandstorm! |ambush10 = |zombie11 = 1 3 5 |note11 = 100% Plant Food |zombie12 = |note12 = First flag; 400%/7 + 300%/7 Plant Food; Sandstorm! |ambush12 = |zombie13 = |zombie14 = |note14 = 100% Plant Food |zombie15 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note15 = 100%/7 Plant Food; Sandstorm! |ambush15 = |zombie16 = |note16 = 400%/7 + 300%/7 Plant Food |zombie17 = 1 3 5 |zombie18 = |note18 = 100% Plant Food; Sandstorm! |ambush18 = |zombie19 = |note19 = 100% Plant Food |zombie20 = 2 3 4 3 1 5 |zombie21 = |note21 = 500%/7 Plant Food; Sandstorm! |ambush21 = |zombie22 = 2 3 4 |zombie23 = |note23 = 100% Plant Food |zombie24 = 1 2 3 4 5 2 4 1 3 5 |note24 = Final flag; 400%/7 + 300%/7 Plant Food; Sandstorm! |ambush24 = }} All carry six camel segments. Strategies Plant Wall-nuts a lane in front of all other defenses. This will protect the player from Sandstorms. Plant Bonk Choy behind Wall-nut or behind a plant that behind Wall-nut is a good combo. Then, plant the attack plants. Plant as much as you can to kill more zombies. Keep an eye on Wall-nuts. If one of them has been eaten, replace by an another. Use Iceberg Lettuce to delay the zombies and use Plant Food upgrade with the plants in case of emergency. Gallery D11G1.jpg|By D11G2.jpg|By Phantom Of Ra D11G3.jpg|By Phantom Of Ra D11G4.jpg|By Phantom Of Ra D11G5.jpg|By Phantom Of Ra D11G6.jpg|By Phantom Of Ra D11G7.jpg|By Phantom Of Ra D11G8.jpg|By Phantom Of Ra D11G9.jpg|By Phantom Of Ra D11G10.jpg|By Phantom Of Ra D11G11.jpg|By Phantom Of Ra D11G12.jpg|By Phantom Of Ra D11G13.jpg|By Phantom Of Ra D11G14.jpg|By Phantom Of Ra D11G15.jpg|By Phantom Of Ra D11G16.jpg|By Phantom Of Ra D11G17.jpg|By Phantom Of Ra D11R.jpg|First time reward AEC11 1.PNG|By AEC11 2.PNG AEC11 3.PNG AEC11 4.PNG AEC11.PNG|Completed by MyNameIsMyName Category:Levels with one flag Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) levels Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Special Delivery Category:Brain Busters Category:Special Delivery (Chinese version) Category:Conveyor-belt levels